My Heart Will Go On
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Base on 2007 movie. What if Megatron had a lover on the side of battle? After his death she goes to California just to be next to the Pacific Ocean. This is a Song Fic, 'My Heart Will Go On' Enjoy and please review!


Okay this song fic is based on after the Transformers 2007 movie. This is decated to Mistress Megatron since her beloved Megatron died in the movie. I do not own Transformers or the song 'My Heart Will Go On' Mitzi belongs to me witht he help from Mistress Megatron. Enjoy!

* * *

My Heart Will Go On

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you. I feel you.**

**That is how I know you go on.**

**Far across the distance and spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on.**

A young girl stood at the edge of California looking out on the Pacific Ocean. The American Army had taken all the dead bodies of the transformers to the deepest part of the world. This would show no evidence that they existed. Secretary of Defense, Keller, had made sure that nothing was to be found. The girl slowly let tears fall from her brown eyes, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Megatron…" she whispered, "Why?"

Megatron the cold hearted Decepticon had found only one human he would never kill. Her name was Mitzi. She had tried getting the Allspark for Megatron, but only got a bump on the head from failing. She felt a strong tug when he had died. Sam Witwicky had put the Allspark in his chest and killed him.

**Near, far wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

The sun was slowly setting and darkness was covering the city. She watched as the ships slowly returned with nothing with them. More tears fell. She was no longer going to be able to see Megatron again…he was dead. About this time she started falling apart and she slowly fell to the ground crying.

She was only 17 and yet she felt like her heart was torn right out of her chest. She still had a long life ahead of her. She covered her face and she sobbed there everyone looking at her curious why she was crying. That's when an older man came up behind her and asked, "What's the matter darling?"

Mitzi turned around and whispered, "I lost someone I cared for deeply."

The man nodded and whispered, "Same thing happened to me when I just got married."

The man slowly walked away leaving Mitzi crying.

**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life I'll always go on.**

She slowly looked up at the pink and purple sunset and whispered, "Why did you have to leave me?"

She continued to cry when a breeze hit her suddenly and she felt like she was one with Megatron once again.

"I'm here my love." she breathed, "I'll make the Autobots pay."

She felt like she was being cradled by her love, her only love she had ever had. She traveled all the way from New York just to be next to the ocean where Megatron was dumped. She wished she could dive down and retrieve him, but she'd surely be crushed from the pressure from below. Of course she didn't know if his body could stand up to the amount of pressure the ocean was filled with.

**Near, far wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on.**

Mitzi slowly stood up tall and gazed far across the ocean and when the navy passed her she stared daggers straight into their soul. They had taken away her love from her. Some love can never die. Mitzi slowly turned her back on the ocean for the first time and held back the tears about to fall down her face. She took in a deep breath and whispered, "You'll be back, you'll be more powerful than ever, and I'll be waiting. Optimus will tremble at your feet with mercy and Sam will be crushed from beneath your feet."

She was going back to her beloved state New York where she will be waiting for her beloved Megatron to return.

**You're here, there's nothing to fear,**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heat will go on and on.**

Deep in the deepest part of the ocean Megatron's body laid in the sand. His red optics off line, suddenly the slowly start to flicker and they come completely on. He looked around at his environment and felt the pressure of the water on him.

"Mitzi." he whispered.

The only human he will ever love was heart broken about his death.

"I'll come back to reclaim you Mitzi I'll be more powerful. Starscream will pay for his betrayal and I'll be the most feared Decepticon ever! I'll be known as….GALVATRON!"

Mitzi slowly smiled as the wind slowly to blow only against her and she heard a whisper. A voice only Megatron had, "I'll be back Mitzi…I love you."

* * *

Okay I hope everyone liked it. Please no flames. Please review!


End file.
